Stetoskop, Kamera, dan Takdir
by Onica278
Summary: Namaku Ishida Rena Derawan. Yep, Derawan yang ada di Kalimantan itu loh! Gadis 20 tahun keturunan Jepang-Indonesia. Sedang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang. Kerja part time jadi wartawan di Today Asia. / Namaku Asahina Masaomi. 31 tahun. Pediatrician. Ibu menyuruhku mencari pacar karena usiaku yang sudah gawat (?). Tapi, aku malah menyukai adik tiriku sendiri.
**Stetoskop, Kamera, dan Takdir**

 **Disclaimer: Brother Conflict bukan punya saya yah, saya cuman fans yang doyan nghayal, hehehe**

 **Warning: Alay, Aneh, Typo, Berantakan, Author lama gak nulis jadi rada kaku gimana gituh, update-nya empot-epmotan tergantung author ada remed apa kaga :v, bersiaplah karakter BroCon pada OOC.**

 **So, Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ishida Rena's POV**

"Halo, Ma? Iya, iyaaa... tau kok. Di lantai 5 kan? Iyaaaa... Rena juga tahu kali. Iya ini udah dibawain issh!" seruku gemas. Aku menatap sekitarku, semua orang memperhatikanku karena mengomel sendiri, aku pun meringis malu,"Ya udah, yah, Ma. Ini udah mau sampai ke kamarnya. Iya, dadahh..." bisikku.

Hai, namaku Ishida Rena Derawan. Umur 20 tahun, mahasiswa ilmu komunikasi jurusan jurnalistik. Sedang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang. Keturunan Indonesia-Jepang. Ibuku yang orang Indonesia. Dan sekarang sedang membesuk keponakanku, anak dari sepupuku dari pihak Ayah.

Kubuka pintu kamar nomor 398. Ishida Mina sedang memainkan bonekanya dengan bosan. Hhh, kasian sekali anak itu. Sakit cacar air, tapi orang tuanya sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani. Untung aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi bisa sering ke sini.

Begitu aku masuk, Mina segera menengok ke arahku dengan senyum sumringahnya. " _Oneechan!_ " good girl, dia memanggilku Kakak yang seharusnya Tante. Aku masih cukup muda kan? Hehehe...

"Mina-chaaannn! Apa kabar sayangku? Udah sehat?" tanyaku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Maaf Mina, aku gak bisa meluk-meluk kamu kayak biasanya, soalnya kamu cacar, entar nular lagi.

"Udah sih. Tapi masih belom boleh keluar. _Neechan_ bawa apaan tuh? Baunya harum..." Mina menunjuk bungkusan yang kubawa.

"Oh ini..." aku menaruhnya ke atas nakas dekat tempat tidur "Ini namanya Bakso. Makanan dari Indonesia. Aku buatin tadi. Gak pake micin, garemnya sedikit. Kaldu rendah lemak. Daging gilingnya seger. Pokoknya bersih deh. Jadi cocok buat kamu yang lagi sakit."

"Aku suka bakso! Waktu itu cuman sekali doang makan di Malang," ujar Mina dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat bungkusan tadi. Ah, dia pernah ke Malang cuman sebentar karena waktu itu ada acara keluarga dan sekaligus berlibur ke Indonesia.

"Mina-chan boleh makan, tapi nanti yah. Aku mau ke luar dulu. Cuman sebentar kok, okeeey?" ujarku.

Mina hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Aku pun segera keluar. Ada beberapa modul yang harus kuambil dari tempat fotokopian. Dan untungnya fotokopian itu jaraknya beberapa meter dari rumah sakit. Tadi awalnya mau ke sana dulu baru ke rumah sakit, tapi kata abangnya belom selesai. Jadi ya sudah, bolak-balik gini deh.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil modulku dan hasil fotokopiannya aku pun kembali ke rumah sakit. Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat beberapa suster keluar-masuk kamar Mina. Karena takut Mina kenapa-kenapa, aku pun bergegas masuk.

"Sus, kenapa ya, kok rame banget?" tanyaku pada salah satu suster.

" _Ano,_ ada pasien yang tersedak tadi. Tapi tenang saja, Asahina _Sensei_ sudah menanganinya, saya permisi dulu," dan suster itu berlalu dariku.

Aku pun segera menuju bangkar yang ada di ruangan ini. Mina menatapku dengan tatapan takut. Aku mencebik bibirku, "Kamu tersedak? Kamu makan apa? Bakso? Kan sudah kubilang, jangan makan dulu! Kamu gak bisa makan bakso kalau gak disuapin kan?" cecarku.

Mina pun memberengut ketakutan ia pun menaikan selimutnya berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang Mina-chan sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, kok. Tadi hanya tersedak, mungkin tadi makanannya terlalu besar, jadi susah menelannya dan akhirnya jadi tersedak. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa lagi."

Aku terkejut dengan suara laki-laki yang terdengar lembut dan menenangkan dari sebrang bangkar. Aku segera melempar pandanganku ke arah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berparas tampan yang lembut dan tenang dengan rambut coklat muda yang bergelombang memakai kemeja krem dengan jas putih dan stetoskop di sakunya. Tidak lain dan tidak mungkin dia adalah dokter, kalau tidak salah nama yang kudengar dari suster tadi... Asahina Sensei*? (*Sensei dapat berupa panggilan untuk guru, dokter, penulis, dll)

Dia tersenyum lembut sampai matanya menyipit ketika aku melempar pandangan ke arahnya. Dia lalu menengok ke arah Mina, mengusap kepalanya lembut, "Nah, Mina-chan, lain kali dengarkan _Oneechan_ ini yah! Lalu, kemungkinan kerongkonganmu akan terasa sakit karena tersedak tadi, jadi diusahakan minum air putih yang banyak okey?"

Mina mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Give me high five_?" Sensei mengacungkan telapak tangannya yang langsung disambut Mina, mereka berdua pun saling ber-high five. Mina terkekeh senang. Sensei mengusap kepalanya lalu ia berjalan ke arahku.

"Anda keluarga Mina-chan?" tanya Asahina Sensei.

"Iya, Mina keponakan saya." Aku menatap _name tag_ di dekat sakunya. "Asahina Masaomi?" aku langsung menepuk bibirku pelan karena secara tidak sadar aku membaca namanya, "Ah, _sumimasen_."

Asahina Sensei menaikan alisnya dan tertawa kecil, " _Daijobou._ Asahina Masaomi itu namaku."

" _Ano,_ sepertinya saya pernah melihat ada seseorang yang bermarga sama dengan Sensei," kataku.

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Dia pemain basket dan sering _sparring_ dengan kampus saya. Tapi saya tidak ingat namanya siapa."

"Mungkin yang kamu maksud Asahina Subaru? Dia memang pemain basket unggulan di kampusnya."

" _Sou!_ Namanya Subaru! Dia membabat habis tim basket kampus waktu pertandingan kemarin. Skor yang dicetak banyak sekali. Saya masih sangat ingat, karena waktu itu saya meliput."

"Kamu masih kuliah?"

Aku mengangguk.

Asahina Sensei nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi seorang suster memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengecek pasien di kamar sebelah.

"Ah, aku harus permisi duluan."

"Baik, Sensei, silakan..."

Tapi sebelum berlalu dariku ia berkata, "Tolong jangan gunakan bahasa formal denganku, okey?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah kebingungan.

Dia pun meninggalkan kamar ini dengan senyum khasnya yang entah kenapa membekas di kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

 **Masaomi's POV**

"Yo! Masaomi!" sapa Ryu, dokter ahli bedah, sahabatku dari pertama masuk kuliah. Ia duduk di depanku, dan kemudian membuka _bento_ -nya, yang seperti biasa terlihat lebih menggiurkan ketimbang _bento_ yang kubeli di kantin ini.

"Lain kali jangan makan bersama ku yah!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" kata Ryu.

"Kau terlalu menggodaku dengan bento yang kau bawa."

Ryu melotot, "Heh, Masaomi, kata-katamu itu ambigu tau! Kalau orang lain yang dengar, pasti mereka berpikir kita ini pasangan gay. Aku ini masih normal yah! Bahkan sudah tunangan!" ia menunjuk jari manis kirinya, terdapat cincin perak di sana.

"Hhh, habis kenapa _bento_ mu selalu mewah dan berbeda setiap harinya. Mana enak banget lagi."

Ryu tersenyum culas, "Ya iyalah. _Bento_ buatan calon istri, mana mungkin ga enak? Ini namanya _the power of love._ Makanya cari pacar gih!"

Aku tersenyum masam, "Jangan seperti Ibuku, deh. Tiada hari tanpa menanyakan: Kapan kamu bawa pacarmu?"

 _Drrrttt! Drrrttt! Drrttt!_

Aku melirik _caller ID-_ nya. _Kaa-san._

"Nah, nah. Baru saja diomongin," aku pun melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangku tanpa mempedulikan telepon dari Ibu.

"Kok gak dijawab?" Ryu tersenyum mengejek.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan? Ayo lanjut makan."

Kami pun melanjutkan makan siang dan sempat mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Sampai tiba-tiba pembicaraan kami sedikit terpotong karena aku melihat sosok gadis yang tadi kutemui sedang duduk di pojok kantin. Kalau tidak salah dia itu tantenya Ishida Mina, gadis yang terkena cacar.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Ryu.

"Seingatku dia salah satu sanak saudara dari pasienku," jawabku masih memperhatikan gadis itu yang tengah berkutat pada kamera lensa panjangnya, rambutnya dicepol berantakan, dan kacamata _frame_ hitam yang tebal bertengger dihidungnya, beberapa kali ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang terkadang suka melorot.

"Kalo dilihat-lihat parasnya itu seperti bukan paras orang Jepang yah?"

Aku menatap wajahnya lebih seksama. Iya juga sih, matanya besar dan bulat, tapi disatu sisi terlihat tajam. Alisnya terukir tegas. Kulitnya tidak putih pucat seperti orang Asia Timur kebanyakan, tapi kuning langsat dan bersih. Sekilas dari penampilannya, ia nampak seperti perempuan yang tidak begitu memikirkan penampilan, ia lebih terkesan seperti perempuan yang apa adanya dan... hmm, cerdas?

"Oy! Masaomi! Ngelihatin orang gak gitu juga kali!" Ryu melambaikan tangan di depanku.

Aku pun segera tersadar.

"Terpesona gak gitu juga kali, bahahahhaha..."

Aku tersenyum masam. Tapi entah kenapa kepala ini malah kembali menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Yang kini sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Nampaknya ia akan pergi. Ia pun mengalungkan name tag, sayang aku tidak bisa membaca namanya, tapi dari tali name tagnya tertera nama instansi. _Today Asia._ Loh? Itu bukannya nama salah satu media cetak? Ah, bukankah ia pernah berkata tentang liput meliput? Apakah dia seorang wartawan?

Tunggu dulu... kenapa aku sepenasaran ini?

"Woy! Nah, baru dibilangin udah ngelihatin lagi. Udah pacarin aja sana. Daripada jadi perjaka seumur hidup. Apa lagi yang kurang dari Masaomi sih? Dokter iya. Cakep iya. Pengertian iya. Dompet tebel, hati baik. Cewek mana sih yang ngga mau?"

Aku menendang tulang kering Ryu.

"Oh, _shit!_ " umpatnya.

"Thanks, buat sarannya Ryu."

Aku pun segera menyelesaikan makanku. Lalu meninggalkan dirinya yang meringis kesakitan.

Ah, kalian jangan heran yah! Banyak orang yang melihatku memiliki sifat kebapakan. Tapi, kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan teman sebayaku apalagi sohibku yang ngeselin itu, sifat asliku keluar. Kalian juga kan kalo sama sahabat sendiri? Sifat asli kalian pasti keluar. Aku tidak mungkin setiap saat memasang wajah malaikat. Aku juga manusia. Dokter juga manusia. Tapi, aku dalam kehidupanku sehari-hari aku selalu dituntut untuk 'terlihat lebih sempurna'.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Niichannn! Makan malam sudah siaappp!" suara Wataru membuyarkan kosentrasiku terhadap buku yang ada di dihadapanku.

"Iya, iya," aku pun beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Kubuka pintu tersebut dan Wataru langsung melompat ke dalam pelukanku.

"Niichan udah kerja kok masih belajar?" tanyanya sambil mengintip ke arah kamarku.

"Yang namanya dokter itu _everlasting study_ ," kataku sambil menaik turunkan alisku.

"Heee? Apa tadi... ever... ever.. " Wataru berusaha mengeja kata tersebut, sepertinya bahasa Inggrisnya kurang begitu baik.

" _Everlasting study_ , Wataru. Makanya belajar yang bener biar bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris," kataku sambil beranjak menuju ruang makan, Wataru langsung mengeekoriku.

"Tapi bahasa Inggris itu susah! Ngomongnya ribeeettt bangeettt..."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kami pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing di meja makan. Selanjutnya, seperti biasa kami makan malam dengan tenang.

Subaru baru selesai mandi, jadi dia datang paling terakhir. Dia menaruh sebuah koran di atas meja, setelah itu baru mulai makan.

"Itu apa, Subaru _-nii?"_ tanya Yusuke ia melirik koran itu.

Aku menatap majalah itu dengan seksama. _Today Asia._ Ah! Tempat gadis itu bekerja!

" _Ano,_ tempo hari yang lalu tim basketku masuk semi final Intercollegiate Championship, ada beberapa orang yang meliput tim kami. Hari ini artikel tentang tim kami keluar. Jadi, yah begitu..." ujarnya kikuk sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ah, apa kau kenal dengan gadis yang meliputmu?" tanyaku.

"He? Gadis?" Subaru terdiam, "Waktu itu ada banyak sekali yang wartawan. Tapi kalau gadis yang kau maksud itu salah satu mahasiswa dari kampus lawanku mungkin aku kenal. Soalnya waktu itu, bola yang kulempar tidak sengaja mengenai wajahnya."

" _Hountou?_ Kasian sekali..." komentar Asuza sambil melahap _teriyaki_ nya.

"Lalu, gadis itu marah nggak?" tanya Wataru dengan antusias.

Subaru menghela nafas, "Untungnya enggak."

"Umm... Kau tahu namanya, Subaru?" baru kali ini aku benar-benar penasaran dengan nama seseorang.

"Sayangnya tidak."

Aku menghela nafas. Eh? Apa yang kuharapkan, sih? Lagipula kami juga baru bertemu. Hahaha, konyol sekali diriku.

"Memangnya Masaomi- _nii_ kenal dengan gadis itu?" Ema baru membuka suaranya.

Entah kenapa aku gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Entah karena pertanyaanya. Entah karena orang yang bertanya.

"Err... gak begitu kenal sih. Hanya saja, sanak saudara pasienku ada yang bekerja di Today Asia. Dan katanya kebetulan ia sempat meliput Subaru. Hanya ingin memastikan."

"Ohhh," Ema mengangguk-angguk.

Tapi aku menemukan tatapan Fuuto yang penuh seribu maksud. Ia menyeringai ke arahku. "Hati-hati, jangan meleng, nanti kesalip." Wah! Maksudnya apa ini Fuuto?

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 **A/n: Yo! Minna-san, konnichiwa! Hah. Lama gak maen ke sini yah. Biasa main di dunia oranye (wattpad) sekalipun jadi silent reader doang. Wkwkwk. Seperti tabiatku, stak di satu cerita bikin cerita baru lagi. Habis sebel banget, giliran niat lanjutin ffn susah dibuka. Mau ngelanjutin di wattpad banyak yang mirror link dan akhirnya terjadi plagiarism dimana-mana. Kan jadi takut yah?**

 **Btw, terinspirasi boleh. Tapi kalo menjiplak secara utuh? Itu termasuk pelanggaran hak cipta. Saya pun dalam pembuatan Stetoskop, Kamera, dan Takdir (kita singkat SKdT yaa) juga terinspirasi dari beberapa karya. Yang pertama Klandestin karya Cendarkna (wattpad). Yang kedua dari Drama Korea Descendant of the Sun.**

 **So, doakan aku supaya idenya tidak menguap begitu saja. Soalnya bentar lagi ada remed akbar. Remed Akbar = ujian ulang/nulis ulang soal dan jawaban. Yah, you know lahh... dan itu banyak betttt... T^T**

 **Mata ne~!**


End file.
